


Always Darkest Before the Dawn

by JustAPassingGlance



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because they share a bed doesn’t mean they know each other. At least not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Darkest Before the Dawn

It had been weeks since they shared a kiss that meant anything, even longer since they had a real conversation. He had a missed call from a month ago and nothing since then. The last time he had stayed overnight at the office he had meant to send off a text but before he knew it, it was 3.30 in the morning and there was no point.

He’s not sure when Blaine started gelling his hair again, only knows that it happened because there’s suddenly a ton of it in the cabinet under the sink. Something tells him this is probably significant and maybe if he were home more often he’d be able to figure out why.  

He almost wishes it was an affair that was driving this wedge between them. Or maybe it is, but it’s not him who’s having it. And if Blaine is taking comfort in someone else, well he can’t fault him for that. And honestly? He’d rather not know. Ignorance is bliss and all that.

It would explain why he’s never home on weekends, but not why he’s gone before the crack of dawn during the week. From what Sebastian’s heard around the office affairs tend to work the other way in that regard.  (Sneaking into, not from home before the sun rises.)

He keeps telling himself once things calm down at work he’ll be home more often. Surprise his husband with a home-cooked dinner, a weekend away.

Somewhere nice, but not too far. The mountains maybe? His father does own a lodge, after all, and it hasn’t been used in years. They could redecorate it and make it theirs, an escape away from everything. Make a pact to go there at least once a month.

But the workload never seems to lessen. One big project merges into another and even if his contract says he gets three weeks’ vacation a year he’d be crazy to try and use it. Not now, not at such a critical juncture in his career.

He forgets their anniversaries and their birthdays. The worst part is Blaine isn’t even surprised. (Or maybe it’s that the only way he knows Blaine isn’t surprised is because he’d left his email open on their joint computer and Sebastian had read it there.)

It becomes a vicious cycle and he has no idea how to escape it. Trying seems dangerous because what if it’s too little too late? Better to just fail rather than have his efforts thrown back in his face. But losing everything doesn’t seem a more satisfactory option.

Blaine’s all he has, really. Blaine and his job. But his job doesn’t make him happy. It’s just something that he does. Working too long hours and earning too much money to support his husband and the kids they always alluded to maybe one day having.

That future is almost beyond dreams now. They’re getting old, rapidly approaching their mid-thirties.

One Thursday he spends his lunch hour looking at adoption agencies on the internet before remembering that introducing a child into a failing marriage only ever exacerbates the problem and never solves it.

He knows things are bad when his colleagues stop asking after his husband, the ultimate sign of doom, and he can only imagine what sort of gossip is going around the water cooler about them. 

Even worse is when he finally takes the afternoon off and he doesn’t hear the faintest grumble of complaint. Saunders offers to take over the McCarthy meeting even though he’s notoriously distrustful and hard to deal with. But he had managed to reschedule for later in the week with only a minimum amount of lying necessary.

When he shoulders their front door open (hands laden with grocery bags) it’s to find a startled Blaine lounging on their couch, book clutched in his hands. He looks tired and he’s wearing a pair of Sebastian’s shorts and one of his old lacrosse shirts. He brings the book up defensively to cover his chest when he sees Sebastian’s gaze lingering on the words. 

“What are you doing here?” The question starts off as hostile but the fire in it dies half way through. 

“I-” Sebastian steels himself; he had never been one to apologize. It was an integral part of who he was. But maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t as integral as being Blaine’s. “I missed my husband. And thought I would make him dinner.”

Blaine’s gaze is level and considering. Sebastian can see him battling between telling him to fuck off and wanting to be  _them_  again.

“You’re taking a week off work next month,” he says finally. And Sebastian almost blanches because he can’t remember the last time he took a full day off, much less a week. But Blaine’s jaw is clenched in determination. “One week, or you can turn around and go back there right now.”

“One week,” he promises, dropping his bags and pulling out his phone to let his secretary know. “The 18th to the 25th.”

Blaine nods again. He gets up from the couch and walks over to where Sebastian is standing, bending down to pick up the bags at his feet. “Let me help you with those.” He smiles tightly and it’s not much, but it’s a start.


End file.
